


I could be your angel or your devil

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017), Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Codependency, Domestic, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Danny has a fun idea to get Dan riled up. He asks for Alex's help.





	I could be your angel or your devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chips_and_Ice_Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips_and_Ice_Cream/gifts).



> A gift for Emily!! This was fun to do!

 

All Alex wanted to do was lounge on the couch with his bowl. He didn’t have any motivation or drive to do much else. That is until Danny Sexbang, one of his new roommates, burst through the door. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he approached the couch. Alex set his bowl to the side as Danny slid on top of him. Alex gave Danny a grin and brushed some hair behind his ear.

“Yo, Danny, what is up?” Alex grinned at Danny. 

“I’ve been having some ideas.” Danny said while he played with a curl in Alex’s hair. There was a good amount of planning to his voice that Alex knew he was up to something. 

“What sort of ideas?” Alex asked as he tried to sit up, wanting another hit. Danny sat up and pulled Alex with him into his own lap.

“I was thinking we can have a little fun with Dan.” Danny sat, helping Alex get comfortable. He was still reaching for his bowl but gave up. Alex knew that when Danny wanted attention, he demanded that Alex stay completely focused on him. 

“What kind of fun?” Alex asked. 

Danny grinned and sat up completely, keeping his arms wrapped around Alex’s waist, securing him in place.

“Well, Halloween is coming up and y’know how cute couples costumes are?” Danny asked.

“Like, a plug and outlet?” Alex asked. He had seen those costumes before. The guys costume always implying something phallic. 

“Yeah! Something like that! But, there’s never anything good for trios!” Danny whined as he rubbed the small of Alex’s back. He liked when Danny did that. It relaxed him somewhat, and it just felt nice. Danny knew exactly what to do to make Alex feel good, even if it wasn’t always sexual. Which, when it comes to Danny Sexbang, doesn’t happen too often. 

“You wanna have a costume for groups of three?” Alex asked as he relaxed against the couch.

“Yeah, I had a few ideas. Can you come to the costume store with me?” Danny asked and Alex nodded and shrugged.

“Sure, I don’t know how I can help. I don’t know too much about anything like that.” He stated and Danny kissed the tip of his nose.

“You know plenty of things, I know we can find something.”

 

~~

A few days had passed and Alex was sitting on the couch eating his breakfast. He was relaxed on the pull out couch as he lazily ate his cereal. After his fifth hit, his cereal slowly began to taste better and better.

 

Dan had come out from his room and made his way to the kitchen. He glance over at Alex on the couch.

“Hey Al.” Dan called as he got ready to head out for the day. He was the only one of the three who had a stable enough job, that he needed to be on time everyday. Dan was the breadwinner in a sense. 

Alex glanced over the couch to look at Dan, he grinned and waved.

“Working today?” Alex asked.

“When do I not work?” Dan came into the living room laughing. “You’re still good for dinner tonight right? It’s your turn.” Dan looked over at Alex who was thinking a little harder than he should have.

“Did I say that?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, you did.” Dan looked at him a little unsure. 

“Oh, okay, yeah, I definitely got dinner, sure.” Alex set his cereal down and stood.

“You’re absolutely sure?” Dan slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” Alex tried to assure Dan while also convincing himself. Dan nodded and gave Alex a peck on the lips before walking to the door.

“I’ll see you tonight then.” He called as he left.

“See you!” Alex waved and watched the door shut.

 

~~

Alex was about to light up when Danny collapsed onto the couch with him, nearly making the bong fall onto the floor. Alex yelped and caught it in time.

“What are you doing?” Alex glanced at Danny as he grabbed his lighter.

“We gotta go before Dan comes back!” Danny took Alex’s hand and tried to pull him up. 

“Go where?” Alex flicked his lighter.

“To the costume store? To get costumes? Remember! We talked about this!” Danny stood while Alex took a long hit before looking back up at Danny.

“Possibly.” He responded. Danny rolled his eyes and hoisted him up.

“Just come on! You don't have to do anything! Just listen to me and hold the bags.” Danny laughed as Alex let Danny drag him along, not entirely caring about what they were doing. 

 

~~

Alex stood awkwardly in the Halloween store. There were many gaudy decorations about. If he were a little drunk and slightly more high, be convinced that the fabric spiders were coming alive and teach him how to tap dance. He wanted to leave and get home. Dan had asked him to make dinner and he didn’t want to forget. Danny was taking too long, he sighed.

“Dude, can we go soon?” Alex went into the aisle where Danny was. 

 

Danny had looked around where Alex was, an offended look on his face. 

“Not until I find the perfect costumes!” Danny went back to the costumes hanging up. They were all variations of sexy occupations. Sexy fireman, sexy cop, sexy nurse, sexy zombie, sexy dinosaur. The list went on as Alex’s focus went to the sexy french fries. He remembered how hungry he was and how he needed to make dinner. He wondered if he could incorporate french fries into dinner. 

“Ah ha! The perfect costumes!” Danny pulled out two bags from the rack, one bright red and the other a cool blue. Alex lifted an eyebrow as he looked at them.

“But they aren’t for three people.” He pointed out.

“Yeah, I know, but I totally like this idea better!” Danny grinned as he put the blue costume in Alex’s arms.

“Okay, if you’re sure…” He didn’t really care. As long as they could get home and eat. 

 

~~

When they got home Alex got right into the kitchen. He could make a dinner for three people all on his own. He, Dan and Danny all had similar tastes when it came to food. If he could eat it, Dan and Danny would eat it too. Alex stared at the refrigerator for longer than he should have before moving the freezer. He sighed in relief when he saw that they still had an unopened bag of chicken fingers. Quick and easy, and he could do it without much thought. On top of it, they had french fries!

Chicken fingers and french fries were easy. As they sat and cooked in the oven, Alex had his legs up on the table as he took a few more hits of his bong. Maybe one more than he should have, but that was the one he missed from his outing with Danny.

Danny came into the kitchen with the costumes in hand.

“So, I’m the devil, and you're the angel. After dinner tonight, we make Dan clean up while we go change. Then, when he's all relaxed we come out and seduce him!” He explained. Danny had gone over this several times with Alex in the car ride back. Alex exhaled and looked over at Danny.

“Hi Danny.” Alex grinned. Danny huffed and set the costumes down.

“You remember what we’re doing, right?” He asked impatiently.

“Yeah yeah, I’m the angel, you’re the devil and after chickie fingies we bone Dan.” Alex looked over at the oven. 

“Right, don’t forget! I don’t want to have to do all the work!” Danny kissed the top of Alex’s head and turned. Grabbing the discarded costumes he retreated back to his room to hide them. 

 

~~ 

Dan came home around three. Alex had cleared the table and even set it. He knew that Dan liked to try and eat together. Alex liked it too, Danny was flighty when it came to meals, but if Dan really wanted it, he would stay and eat at the table with him.

“Hey!” Dan called as he kicked his shoes off.

“Hey.” Alex was reclined on the couch with a beer in his hand. He was already on his third. Dan sighed, he didn’t entirely agree with how Alex ran his life, but he wasn’t going to parent him, just give him advice when asked. 

“What did you do today?” Dan asked as he sat the couch opposite Alex. He was going to answer but remembered that it was a surprise. 

“Nothing.” He answered as he took a swig of his beer.

“Just nothing?” Dan asked.

“I mean, I made dinner and set the table, that’s something, right?” Alex asked and Dan shrugged.

“It is a thing that isn’t nothing.” Dan told him and Alex grinned. He did something today and was excited to surprise Dan with the Something he did. 

Danny came out and they went to get their dinner. Alex served everyone’s plate and even put ketchup on as a garnish. Dan tried to argue that ketchup didn’t work that way. But, with how happy Alex looked he didn’t argue with it. He liked when Alex had his small victories.

Alex sat down and Danny looked from his plate to Alex’s.

“Um, can I ask why most of your plate consists of ketchup?” Danny asked. Nearly a third of Alex’s plate was ketchup. It even spilled over onto the fries and some of the chicken. Alex, still slightly tipsy blinked at Danny.

“Ketchup makes me happy.” He said. Danny was about to argue when Dan kicked him from under the table.

“Just let him be happy.” Dan said to Danny through his eyes. Small victories and all. Danny pointed out Alex’s flaws, he was blunt that way. Dan had to remind him when to step back. 

Dan talked about his day at work. Danny listened more intently, asking about the girls at the office. Dan rolled his eyes. As much as he loved Danny, he couldn’t stop his prowler like ways. He would be damned if Danny got near Suzy or Holly.

Alex was more focused on his food. Each chicken finger dressed in ketchup as he savored each bite. He loved dinners like this, listening to his two lovers talk about...whatever they were talking about. It was better than listening to good music with his meal.

After the men were relatively done eating, Dan went to clean up his plate. Danny reached over and squeezed Alex’s arm. Alex looked over to see Danny raise his eyebrows and give him a grin. It took Alex a minute to get his meaning, but he was able to remember the costumes. He nodded and grinned back at Danny, giving him a thumbs up. Danny stood and pulled Alex up with him.

“Hey! Can you clean up, Dan? I need Alex for something.” Danny was already pulling Alex out of the room. Dan looked back at them retreating from the sink. He was going to protest but there wouldn’t be a point. Danny and Alex left the kitchen, leaving Dan to clean up from dinner.

~~

“That wasn’t entirely fair.”

Alex was standing behind Danny. He was pulling at the lace strings on the back of the corset. It came with the devils costume. Even though Alex thought the lace served no real purpose, Danny insisted that it didn’t. But, it was hard to argue with Danny Sexbang. When there was something he wanted to do, he did it.

Danny took a breath when Alex pulled tighter. He looked back at him. The red velvet corset hugging his form. Alex stood behind him in the two piece light blue angel costume. The skirt was flirty and gave him chills at the slightest draft. He wasn’t entirely use to wearing skirts, that was normally Dan or Danny's thing.

“I know it wasn’t fair but we needed an out! You know he would have done it even if we didn’t ask.” Danny turned once the lace was secure. He looked at himself in the full length mirror. 

Alex stood beside him and looked at himself. They were a pair. The angel costume looking fun and flirty while the devil's looks mischievous and sexy. Alex didn’t feel sexy, he felt like a lazy crossdresser. Danny put his arm around Alex with a grin.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

~~

Dan was reclined on the couch with his feet up. He was scrolling through his phone not really paying much attention to anything. Danny lead Alex out to the living room quietly, they wanted to get the jump on Dan.

Danny knelt behind Dan, rested his arms on the back of the couch and covered his eyes. Dan sighed and set his phone down.

“Yes, Danny?” He asked.

“We gotta surprise for you!” Danny kissed Dan’s cheek. “But, you gotta keep your eyes closed till we tell you to open them.”

“Sure.” Dan put his hands to his face, covering them when Danny moved his hands.

Alex stood in front of Dan nervously. He was never really one to perform this way. It was usually Dan or Danny that did. But, he was always willing to try something new. He looked over at Danny who had his arm around Alex’s shoulder. Alex turned his body and bent his knee, trying to work with Danny to look appealing.

“Okay, open them!”

Dan lowered his hands and his eyes lit up. He sat up in his seat and pulled at his jeans. There was a surprised grin on his face as his eyes ran over their bodies, examining them. Alex could feel his gaze and hated that he was wearing a skirt. He felt embarrassed how Danny and Dan could see everything too difficult to hide. The fact that he was still a little high aided his arousal somewhat.

“Like what you see?” Danny grinned and took Alex’s hand, leading them to the couch. He sat Alex on Dan’s right as he sat on his left.

“I do, what brought this on?” Dan asked, looking at Danny. Alex was annoyed that Dan wasn’t looking at him;; he looked cute and wanted Dan’s attention.

“Just an idea, that's all! Nothing special except wanting to make you feel good.” Danny smirked and leaned against the couch. He crossed his fishnet clad legs and eyed Alex. 

“Don’t you like how innocent he looks? It’s adorable!” Danny started to bring Alex into the dynamic. 

Alex sat up and flipped his hair. The halo headband bouncing around in the process. Dan grinned and kissed his cheek.

“He does look adorable.” Dan said close to his ear. The rumble of his voice so low, Alex could feel it in his bones. He blushed and cupped Dan’s face in his hands, kissing him softly. Alex wasn’t like Danny. He couldn’t go in hard and fast off the bat. He preferred, and performed better, if he started slow and worked his way up. 

“What activities do you have planned for me, hmm?” Dan inquired. He rested his arms on the back of the couch and looked between the two. 

“Well, we have a number of positions we can accomplish on the couch and even more in the bedroom.” Danny was running his fingers along Dan’s chest. Dan smiled and took Danny’s fingers into his hands, kissing the tips of them.

“But we’re already here.” Dan pointed out. He was comfortable and didn’t entirely like the idea of going to the bedroom. It had been a while since he’s had couch sex, so he was overdue. Danny grinned and nipped at Dan's neck.

“Well then why don’t you get these pants off and we can get started?” 

 

~~

Dan’s jeans were discarded onto the floor. Danny was on his knees in front of Dan, gently nestling his face against Dan’s briefs. Alex was kneeling beside Dan on the couch. He had Dans face in his hands as he kissed him. Slipping his tongue in Dan’s mouth and keeping a good grip onto his hair. Alex knew how much Dan liked to have his hair played with. He liked it too, so he just did what he liked, and Dan seemed to respond.  

Dan’s legs were spread as he gently rolled his hips. He wanted friction against Danny in some way, but he knew that Danny wanted to take his time and tease him. Dan panted against Alex’s mouth and gripped onto his hair when Danny pulled down the waistband of his briefs. Alex grinned and watched. He ran his hand up Dans shirt, pulling it over his head and onto the floor.

Alex watched Danny, trying to follow his lead. Danny knew exactly what to do to get Dan to moan the way he was. He wavered for a moment, unsure of how to continue. He pulled away slightly. His cock visibly hard causing his skirt to tent. He looked over at Danny, who was equally hard, but it wasn’t as visible. His outfit making his erection more discreet.

He felt embarrassed as Dan blinked over to him. He had some pink to his face and Dan’s eyes traveled Alex’s body, down to his cock. Dan grinned and reached over, running his fingers along his thigh and stopping.

“Can I?” Dan asked.

“I want to make you feel good.” Alex whined and kissed Dan deeply. The halo headband beginning to fall off as Dan tangled his fingers in Alex’s hair. 

“You should fuck Dan.” Danny mumbled from the floor. Dan grinned and glanced at Alex, who was biting his lip. 

“Would you want that?” Alex asked and Dan kissed him.

“Fuck yeah I would.”

 

~~

Dan was typically the top in situations with Alex. It’s not like Alex was incapable of doing so, he just was reserved to whatever Dan or Danny wanted from him. He wanted to please his partners and if that meant dressing like an angel and fucking one of his boyfriends, he would do it.

Alex watched Dan and Danny carefully. Dan’s legs were spread and Danny bobbed his head making unholy sounds. Dan had his hands in Danny’s hair as he whined, biting his lip and writhing on the couch. Danny had two fingers in Dan’s ass, the lube discarded onto the floor. Danny quickly worked Dan’s hole while he sucked him off.

Alex was a mess on the couch. There was a spot on his skirt as he gently lifted it up to grab his own cock. He watched as Danny used his expert skills to work Dan up, he was kind of jealous of Danny. He could never make Dan make the noises Danny could. He quickly began to jerk himself off as he watched his boyfriends.

Danny pulled out of Dan for a moment, making Dan whine in protest. Danny lifted his head up to grin at the pair.

 

“I got him ready for you, Ali.” Danny said in a flirty tone. Alex loved when Danny spoke to him like that. He looked to Dan whose eyes looked at Alex with intense want. Danny had done a good job of keeping Dan on edge. 

“Are you ready?” Alex asked and Dan vigorously nodded, pulling Alex into an intense kiss.

 

~~

There was a lot of maneuvering involved. As annoying as it was, the trio had to go to the bedroom. Dan stumbled down the hallway, needing to hang onto Alex for support. Danny got onto the bed first and kneeled, beckoning Dan with his finger with a grin. Dan followed and knelt in front of Danny. The two men looked over at Alex who was standing nervously by the bed.

“I-I need a condom.” Alex huffed as he went to the nightstand. Danny had nothing but condoms of different types and colors inside. 

Alex was feeling overwhelmed, unsure of which condom to pick. Danny reached over and grabbed one with a light blue wrapping, putting it in Alex’s hands.

“That one, you’re doing good babe.” Danny kissed his cheek and went back to kneel in front of Dan. Alex was able to relax a little when Danny told them that. He wanted and needed a drink, or even five minutes to light up. He was slowly losing his buzz and the anxiety of being able to preform was settling in. 

He climbed onto the bed and anyway and rolled the condom on. Danny was watching Alex as he did so. He kept a grip on Dan’s cock and slowly stroked him, so he wouldn’t lose the arousal. Dan whined and the very light teasing. Alex climbed onto the bed and settled behind Dan. He placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder and kissed the base of his neck. He could do this.

Dan was already panting as Danny wrapped his mouth around the head of Dans cock. Slowly bobbing head head. Alex lined himself up with Dan and slowly eased his way inside. He shivered, Dan was so warm it nearly made Alex’s knees give out. He wrapped his arm around Dan’s shoulders and kept pushing himself in.

Dan was moaning and tensed, grabbing onto Danny’s hair for support.  Alex panted as he bottomed out inside of Dan and tried to look at his face. Dan turned his head to feverishly kiss Alex, moaning in his mouth as Danny continued to suck him off. Dan bit his lip and lolled his head back against Alex’s shoulder.

Alex kissed Dans cheek and grabbed onto the hips so similar to his own. He rolled his hips against Dan slowly. The pressure he felt around his cock was unfamiliar but nice. He closed his eyes and whimpered as he got a steady pace going.

The room was filled with soft pants and slapping. Alex had good rhythm as he steadily fucked Dan. Danny was inhaling Dan’s cock making unflattering sounds and faces, stopping when Dan felt close, keeping him on edge. Every time Danny pulled off Dan whined.

Alex rested his forehead against Dan’s back as he fucked him steadily. He panted softly against Dan, the pressure getting to him. Dan felt so good, but he couldn’t let himself cum yet. He didn’t want to mess up what Danny had planned. If Alex came before Dan, he would feel bad, so he kept a steady pace. That was until Dan began to roll his hips.

“Fuck, I can’t, I need to cum.” Dan grunted as he grabbed onto the sides of Danny’s head. Biting his lip he thrusted into his mouth, in doing so, fucking himself on Alex’s cock. 

Alex gasped and gripped tightly onto Dan’s hip. He slowed his pace and let Dan take over. He let Dan fuck himself on his cock and Danny’s mouth. He could hear the guttural sounds coming from Danny. He blinked and looked around Dan to see him. Danny's eyes were almost rolled completely in the back of his head. 

Dan was in control now. The concept of Alex and Danny seducing Dan and teasing him were out the window. Alex was a whimpering whining mess while Danny’s face turned red and tears streamed down his face from Dan fucking his mouth. Danny and pulled out his cock and started to furiously jerk himself off. 

Alex gripped tighter onto Dans hips and moaned, beginning to thrust back against Dan. He felt so good and wanted to make Dan feel good too. He bit his lip and thrusted hard into Dan, pushing him over the edge.

Dan came hard in Danny's mouth. Danny had to pull off of Dan’s cock and took the rest onto his face. His mouth hung open as he caught him breath, allowing the evidence of Dans orgasm drip on his face. Alex was cuming inside of Dan, holding him chest to back as he bit his lip. Alex couldn’t remember the last time he felt as good as he did in that moment.

Alex carefully slid out of Dan, removing the condom and tossing it onto the floor. He fell backward, taking Dan with him. Dan panted and rested against Alex. Danny sat up and looked over at the other two. Cum on his face and hand as he grinned at them.

“It’s been a while since you face fucked me like that.” Danny teased and Dan grunted.

“Yeah, I know.” He sat up and looked to Alex.

“Did you enjoy it?” Dan asked. He was always so considerate of him, Alex felt his heart swell. He loved Dan so much. Danny too, they brought out the best in him. He never wanted to leave them. He would dress up and fuck them as hard as he needed to if it meant he could stay with them.

“I did. I’m happy you two are happy.” Alex said. Dan grinned and gave Alex a kiss. Danny was already sliding off the bed, his fishnets falling down as he took them off, tossing them unknowingly onto Alex’s discarded condom. 

The three went towards the bathroom. Danny and Alex taking off their costumes and leaving it on the ground as they walked. Dan ran the shower and Danny jumped in right away. Alex was still surprised that they were all able to fit in the shower together. They were all the same build and height, maybe that had something to do with it.

The showers they had after sex always felt very comunal and therapeutic to Alex. The heat of the water, the water on his and his lovers skin and just their presence help keep Alex grounded enough to get through a shower.

Dan took care of Alex by washing his hair and he was grateful for it. Even Danny asked for Alex to be passed to him so he could properly wash his face. Alex let himself be lead around in the shower by Dan and Danny. It was less thinking he had to do, he could let his mind wander just enough and he knew he would be safe and taken care of.

 

~~   
  


Alex laid in the bed beside Danny. He was in his rainbow unicorn briefs and comfortable red shirt. Danny was still naked, just preferring to do as much as he could in the nude. Dan had an emergency phone call with work he had to take. Grateful he was called after the fact. He, and Alex, didn’t want to stop mid coitis to take a phonecall. Danny of course, encouraged it. There was no reason business could stop while they were fucking. Dan and Alex knew there was an act of voyeurism in his statements. 

 

He was staring up at the ceiling as Alex watched him. It was getting later and he knew Dan would want to sleep soon. Which meant he would need to go back to the living room, and he wanted to stay here. He moved closer to Danny for some form of comfort.

“You did good.” Danny complimented him.

“I did?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, you totally sexed him up and fucked him right!” Danny grinned.

“I didn’t feel like I did.” Alex blushed.

“You totally did. He came because your dick was in his ass, I promise.” Danny rubbed Alex’s back. He wasn’t sure whether to take what Danny said seriously. The way he phrased it made him laugh more than encourage him.

Dan came back onto the room and climbed onto the bed.

“Scoot over, I’m riding bitch tonight.” Dan said as he got under the covers. Danny moved over and got under with him. Their bodies lightly touching one another.

“You never like riding bitch.” Danny put his arm around Dan and he sighed.

“Well, tonight I want to. I like being between you guys.” Dan explained and put his arm around Alex, cuddling him close. Alex rested against Dan, wrapping his arms around his middle, he could feel Danny’s hand against his own. The bed was so warm and inviting he was easily able to fall asleep.

 

~~

Alex woke up in the bed alone. The sun was shining and he sat up, he slept in. He didn’t know what he was sleeping in for exactly, he had nowhere to be. He noticed the bedroom door open and decided to see if anyone was home.

Dan was standing in the hallway bathroom. He was dressed in a hot pink kimono and messing with his hair. He leaned out when Alex walked by.

“Hey, next time you toss a condom, put it in the trash. I stepped on it this morning!” Danny complained.

“Oh, sure.” Alex shrugged and rubbed his eye.

“Dan made breakfast, we tried to wake you up but you were snoozin’.” Danny kissed Alex before going back into the bathroom. 

“What are you doing today?” Alex called as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Danny came out, his hair tied back into a ponytail. He opened up his kimono and revealed his american flag speedo.

“I’ve got a lunch date. We might come back here so you think you can clear out?” Danny said confidently.

“Sure.” Alex shrugged. 

Danny left and Alex looked at the kitchen table. There was a note with his name on it. Picking it up he saw that it was Dan’s handwriting. Dan had wished Alex a good day and that he was excited to see him when he got home. The proposition of an early evening ice cream date was promised. Alex grinned and hugged the note to his chest. Dan was so sweet and caring and Alex didn’t deserve him. 

Dan called in the afternoon to catch up with Alex. He thanked Dan for the note and Alex could feel his smile through the phone.

“Of course, it’s the least I could do!” Dan said.

“I still love it, thank you.” Alex smiled.

“We still on for tonight?” Dan asked,

“Absolutely, I won’t forget!” Alex promised. Dan hang up and went back to his work as Alex went to the living room. Settling onto the couch with his bowl and grabbing his lighter to prepare for an easy afternoon. 


End file.
